


Magically in Heat

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Coby, Jake and Ron Oneshots and Stories [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Romance, Slash, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wyverns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi





	Magically in Heat

Plot Summary - 

 

Jacob Luke Long, often just called Jake, was a very special boy. But, not in the same way you'd expect. The first thing to start with is that he's half-asian, half-white. His father is white, but his mother is chinese. This is not really what makes him special though, since there's many of Americans, especially in his home city of New York, that are exactly that. No, what makes him special is something else entirely. Though it is technically related to his race. It's not really his human appearance though, with his spikey black hair with green highlights, nor his usual attire of a red jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and grey/blue sneakers. No, instead it's something else entirely. It's that, well, he's a dragon. That's right, he's able to transform into a dragon. More specifically, a red dragon. But that also doesn't really matter. What does matter is that as a dragon, it's his duty to protect and help all magical creatures, with his Grandather Lao Shi Luong as his mentor. Though even that is made even more special by one single fact: his sexual orientation. Ever since his former girlfriend Rose broke up with him due to distance and academic differences; Jake was finding out and more about himself and found out that he was a bisexual, though in that point of his life, he was leaning towards boys. And the guy who fell in love...was also anything but the ordinary. His current boyfriend, was a boy named Coby Nelson.

Coby was a shy and insecure boy from Pennsylvania who Jake met during one of his missions. The two initially were enemies, but eventually fell in love when Jake apologized for harming Coby on one instance. Coby is a very shy boy, and doesn't say much to most people, but Jake finds him completely beautiful, with his dark brown hair with blonde highlights, green eyes, white boy skin, dark skinny jeans, purple/white sneakers, purple long-sleeve undershirt, dark grey hat usually worn facing backwards, and his dull greenish hoodie jacket. Jake can't name why, but he's been in love with Coby for a long time. Why, even at the current moment, the two were in Lao Shi's shop together, having fun just by spending time with eachother.

"Hehehehe" Coby giggles as Jake was hugging him and kissing him on the cheek "Stop it.."

"Not until you say who's your mack daddy?" Jake responds.

"Heheheh", Coby gigled more as now the two were lying on the couch of the shop, Jake ontop of Coby and mercilessly kissing him on the cheek and neck, "You are my mack daddy, Jake! You are!", Coby at this point just kept on giggling and giggling.

"Heheh, you got that right", Jake answered, "But, I dunno if I really wanna stop kissing you.", and the dragon continued anyways, making Coby continue to giggle and giggle while blushing. Though to be fair, Jake loved the heck out of the sound of Coby's giggles.

"Jaaake...no, what if Fu hears us?" 

"C'mon, don't you like me kissing you?"

"Yes I do...I just don't like when someone interrupts us."

"Trust me, it'll be fine."

"OK" and Coby's wyvern tail appears "I trust you", Jake smirks and he makes his dragon tail appear, intertwining with Coby's as the two kept going. And indeed, eyes, Coby was a Wyvern. Specifically, a purple one. A wyvern is like a dragon, but with the wings and hands combined as one limb. It was one of the factors which drew Jake and Coby even closer together.

"Ah I love you and your tail so much", Jake answers with.

"Heheh", Coby giggled, "And I love yours."

"Heheh, yeah, I know you do.", Jake said, going right back into non-stop kissing and licking of Coby.

"Ahhhhh"

"Mmmmm"

"Ohhhhh"

"Mmmmm", Jake then spoke, "I could do this forever."

"I wish to be with you forever" then all of the sudden, the bell of the Canal Electronics shop rang.

"Huh?", Jake went as heard it, "Who's here?"

"I dunno."

"Don't worry, I'll go see."

"Ok...I'll wait" and Jake goes to the reception while Coby sighs and says "God dammit", very annoyed at them being interrupted like that. Jake goes to the reception and finds out that it was a familiar face. Specifically, the face of a blonde boy, with some freckles on his cheeks, and of a taller height than Jake and Coby but around the same age group. He was wearing, at the moment, a dark blue long-sleeve shirt under a red shirt which had white stripes around the neck, bottom, and on the sleeves. He also wore some brown/greenish pants, and fully white sneakers. His name of course, was: "Ron?!", said by Jake.

"Jake!?" 

"What are you doing here?", Jake replied, talking to, of course, a boy named Ron. Specifically, Ron Stoppable.

"Um...nothing much, college trip; I didn't knew you work here"

"Well of course", Jake replied, "It's my Gramps' shop, dude." 

"Whoa...it really has been a long time" and then Coby comes down "Jake, what's going on?" 

"Oh, it's nothing Coby", Jake said, "Just an old friend stopping by is all."

"Um...who is he?" 

"Oh, it's an old pal of mine, his name's Ron."

"Hi...", Ron greeted Coby with.

"H-H-Hey...", Coby shyly answered back to Ron with.

"He's pretty shy", Jake explained.

"Yeah, I can see that", as Ron said that Coby blushed deeply already.

"Sorry" says Coby in a low tone.

"Don't be", Jake answered him with, ...the way you hide behind me is just too cute.", that of course made Coby blush even more.

"So...you guys are...together?" asks Ron.

"Yep", Jake says proudly, "We sure are! And happily too."; That made Coby smile and hug tightly from behind his boyfriend. That, of course, made Jake also smile from enjoying the hug.

"Anyway" says Ron "I'm here because I was trying to find an old stereo."

"Oh", Jake said, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, you came to the right place!" 

"Sweet" 

"Yep. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for somewhere in here."

"I bet", Ron continued as he walked in and began looking for the stereo he said he was in need of. Jake was perfectly fine with Ron's sudden company, though Coby was feeling different. He had no problem with Ron, but he still was curious as to how Jake and Ron knew eachother, since, well, being Jake's beloved and all he felt he should know Jake's friends. Especially since, after all, Jake got to know his. As such, it was not very long until Coby said softly to Jake:

"How, how do you know him?"

"Huh?", Jake turned around to face Coby as he closed the door to the shop, "Oh, he's just an old friend of mine, Coby. I told ya."

"I know, just making sure"

"Don't worry", Jake replied, "He's a cool guy. Trust me. And besides, I promise I'll go right back to kissing and licking you all over once we're alone again."

"Heheh", Coby smiled and blushed from that, and Jake, finding Coby just too cute as he did that, gave Coby a big smooch on the cheek.

"Ugh, you are just too cute sometimes."

"Teehee", Coby lightly giggled, "Jake, stop."

"Can't help it, baby, sorry", Jake continued on, "Like I said, you're just too damn cute."

"Heheheh"

"So", Ron then interrupted the two as he turned and saw them, "Should I give you to a room or something over there?"

"Haha", Jake lightly laughed, "Nah. To be honest, I kinda gotta use the bathroom right now anyway. Have fun while I'm gone."

"We can try", Ron replied as Jake then left the room so that he could, well, answer to nature's call. As he did that, there was some silence for a few seconds between Ron and Coby. This silence was short-lived though, when Ron decided to break the ice by asking a simple question: "So......you and Jake are a thing, huh?"

"Heheh, y-yeah, we sure are.", Coby said shly, but kindly.

"That's nice" Ron replied, "You two do look pretty cute together."

"Oh, really? Th-thank you."

"Yep, you sure do.", Ron continued, "Infact, I kinda agree with what he said about you."

"Huh?"

"The cute thing. Not trying to steal you from him or anything, but just saying."

"Oh", Coby once more blushed when Ron complimented him like that, "Th-thanks so much."

"No problem.........so.......what do you like to do? Ya know, besides spending time with Jake and all."

"Oh, well, I like video games."

"That all?"

"N-no. There's also a-art and t-tennis."

"Oh, are you any good at those?"

"I don't know", Coby admitted, "I'm not on any teams or clubs or anything, but Jake says so."

"That's nice. You look like you'd be pretty good at those things if you ask me."

"You really think so?"

"Sure do!"

"Thanks", Coby replied, "So....what about you?"

"Hm, well, I don't like to brag", Ron commented, "But I play on my highschool's football team."

"R-R-really?"

"Yep, sure do", Ron answered with.

"W-Wow.", and then, Coby got some mental visuals. Ones that, well, aroused him. He was invisioning Ron, naked. Fully naked. In the locker room showers, though sometimes this changed to Ron just in his jockstrap, exposing his ass. Needless to say, these visuals made Coby blush and slowly get more and more aroused as he imagined them, though he tried to continue the conversation when he snapped back to reality. "So....is there anything else, Ron?"

"Oh yeah, there sure is."

"Well, like what?"

"Well, I work at the Pets section of Smarty Mart."

"Really?"

"Yep", Ron replied, "Can't explain it, but I've always been pretty good with animals. It's just something I've always been good with."

"That's really nice", Coby answered, "It really is."

"Heheh, I know, right?"

"Heheh.", admittedly, Coby was still having those mental images in his head. Before they could get more extreme though, Jake suddenly returned from the bathroom and greeted the two with:

"I'm back y'all. How you two doin'?"

"Pretty good", Ron said.

"Me too", Coby added.

"That's great", Jake then said, "So Ron, you found that stereo you were lookin' for yet?"

"No, not yet. Still looking."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow", Jake replied, "Hm, maybe it's in the back section."

"Yeah, probably. I'll go look around there", and then Ron walked right into the back section of the shop, which most people weren't allowed inside of. Coby of course, approached Jake with this on his mind, and asked one simple, but reasonable, question:

"Isn't that section meant for.....um, certain people?"

"Yeah, it is", Jake responded, "But Ron's okay to be let in there."

"W-why?"

"Should you tell him?" says Ron, making Coby confused.

"Tell me what?"

"That I know that Jake's special."

"Um, special as in how?"

"Look...it was just one time" says Jake "You were almost dying and I didn't have a choice."

"Wait, you go dragon and you saved him?" 

"Yeah, I did."

"Well...I think that explains a lot; all right...but he better not say anything about it."

"I'm...I'm confused....why would you just tell him that kind of secret?" 

"I...I don't know"

"You don't?" 

"Sorry, magical creatures have to be secret and all."

"Come on, Jake", Coby said, "You told him you're a dragon, and you forget, I have to be secret too!"

"You're right..."

"Wait, so that means Coby's a dragon too?" Ron asks;

"Oh.......I forgot.......heheh", Coby had forgotten Ron was there and hearing all of this, and as such blushed deeply in embarassment in having just told Ron he was a magical creature too.

"Close, he's a wyvern.", Jake then clarifies for Ron. 

"What's the difference?" 

"For him the wings and the arms are basically the same thing", Jake further explained for Ron.

"Oh...OK"

"Yeah." 

"Come on, maybe there's something on the other storage."

"Sure, I'll help ya look", Jake said, before turning to Coby, "Wanna come along Coby?"

"Why not? Ron seems nice."

"Great." The two boys went to the store's other storage upstairs, where was usually Gramps' stuff. There were some electronics in there, but to be fair and honest, most of the stuff in the upstairs storage was actually magical objects, with a wide of variety of what they were too. Jars, Lamps, Bottles, Wands, Bowls, all sorts of objects, including electronics that managed to become magical themselves somehow. It was basically the magical objects that were either basically useless and/or served no purpose, or ones that had nowhere else to put in. "All right, I think there's some old stereos on a box; Coby, help me", Jake says to his love.

"Okay, Jake", and Coby went right over to help Jake with the box.

"Just be careful with the bottles."

"I will, I will!" While the two were trying to get the boxes, the two were waddling a little and by accident knock a bottle with pink dust, pink dust which by coincidence dropped all over them, ultimately making the two cough and fall to the floor. Ron was behind them, and actually just found a stereo for himself when this happened.

"Hey guys, I found one!", he exclaimed happily as he turned around only to see Jake and Coby on the ground, the pink dust receeding and the two still coughing from it getting all over them. "Hey, you two alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so...my bad" says Jake

"*cough**cough*What's in that bottle?" Coby asked as he coughed.

"I think it's something called 'Eros' Kiss' but I don't know-" 

"Eros Kiss? Wha-what's that do?"

"I don't know", Jake said, himself coming to when both him and Coby began, well, noticing changes inside of them.

"Guys?" Ron asks, but when the two boys look at him...things begin to happen. For one, their silent, primarily because of a weird feeling they suddenly get in their rears. Their holes begin self-lubricating aswell as contracting to be tighter than they usually are, a feeling which in turn causes their cocks to begin extremely aroused, and makes the two of them blush heavily. This feeling is entirely new to Coby for sure, and even Jake is left confused by it. "Guys? are you alright?" 

"Ahhhh, ahhhhh", they both moaned from the feelings they were getting, finding it very difficult to get up properly.

"I....I don't knoooow", Jake said, moaning, now on all fours, as was Coby.

"Y-Y-Yeah....I....I can hardly get uuup."

"Ca-can I help you?", Ron asked.

"I, I don't knoow", Coby moaned.

"Y-Y-Yeah", Jake said, "M-My ass is feeling so weird right now!"

"M-M-M-ine too", Coby nervously admitted.

"Y-You're asses?", Ron asked curiously, raising an eyebrow once they said that. The two boys just trapped Ron into a hug, "W-woah", Ron went, returning the hug from the two and out of curiousity, slowly moving his hands down their bodies and to their asses, lightly rubbing them. He had one hand on each rear.

"That's it...our asses are all yours."

"Huh?"

"Our asses...",Coby began.

"They're yours now, Ron", Jake added.

"Say wha?", Ron was totally caught off gaurd by the two saying that and acting like this, totally confused.

"Ron, I don't know what's happening to me right now", Jake said, "But I do know that I totally need your dick to own my ass right now."

"Y-yeah", Coby added in agreement, "M-me too."

"A-Aren't you two...like, a couple?"

"Y-Yeah", Coby said, "B-But, maybe we can all be a threeway couple."

"Yeah, what Coby said", Jake added, "You can be the main top, you get to bang both of us."

"R-Really?"

"Y-yes", Coby said.

"OK...just...I need some moment...I need you guys to take your clothes-" 

"Of course, Ron", Jake said, "Obviously."

"Yeah", and with those words from Jake and Coby, the two magical reptiles began stripping their clothing. Ron was just looking as the two boys help each other to take off their clothes, starting first with the jackets and shirts, then the shoes and socks, and then the two boys couldn't help it and began making out infront of Ron as they both undid their pants/shorts.

"Okay, for real, is this some kind of prank or something?", Ron replied, aroused by the idea, but not fully buying yet, since to him it was pretty unbelieveable. 

"No, it's not", Jake said, "Ron, our asses really need you right now. I don't know how, but they do."

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah", Coby said, "I can feel it too. Mine is feeling super tight and even wet a little."

"Huh?", Ron then raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah", Jake said, "Mine is too, and it's really weird. C'mon Ron, just make us yours already!"

It was then when Ron began to realize what was going on. He remembers reading one of the shop's books on dragons once, and remembers such side effects as being a part of a homosexual dragon's mating season. Once he remembered that, he realized why Jake and Coby claimed to need his dick all of a sudden.

"I don't know why" Ron thought "But this is so hot", and then the two took off their pants and shorts and continued kissing while fondling with eachother's undies, "So.....so hot."

"I feel my asshole getting wet" says Jake to Coby

"Me too."

"Let's take these off quick so Ron can fuck us already" 

"Aye aye sir", and then the two began quickly tripping to remove eachother's underwear, but could only get it down to the ankles without parting. As such, Ron smirked a little and decided to take Coby's briefs and Jake's boxers off himself. Ron was just biting his lips and he got close to the two boys, and his hands found their way onto their asses once more, lightly rubbing the two tight bubbly asses before moving towards the wettened holes. Ron just couldn't resist, he had to start putting some fingers on and in those two tight holes.

That made the two boys moan, and in turn, Ron moved his fingers in deeper. 

"You were not kidding, their so wet and tight", Ron commented as he felt with his fingers just how tight those bubble butts had become. "Now I really do have to fuck these holes."

"Heheheh", both Coby and Jake liked the sound of that.

"Would you be so kind to undress me?" Ron asked;

"Of course!", and the two wasted no time in quickly helping Ron to undresss together. They went slowly and seducing Ron in the process, making him bite his lips with every article of clothing they slowly, slowly removed, and they made sure to show off their bodies the best they could to him while stripping him, even licking and kissing him as they did it all too. That made Ron more and more entranced in love, and he found himself moaning with the two, especially once they gave to sitting him down on a nearby chair where they then stripped him of his underwear, licking their lips once his dick was revealed. Coby and Jake know where on their knees, and within moments of stripping Ron, were both licking his erect cock at the same time, from the base to the tip. 

Ron was breathing heavily while Jake and Coby keep licking his cock and brushes the hair of the lovers. They take that as a sign to keep going with their kissing, sucking, and licking.

"This feels so good" Ron said in bliss, letting out a pleasured sigh, "So, soooo good. Keep going, you two."

"We will."

"Heheh."; The two kept sucking Ron's cock, and all three of them loved it.At this point, Ron took off his shirt and the two were helping the blonde to pull off his pants and boxers. Within a few moments, now all three were completely naked.

"So, what am I gonna do with you two naughty boys?" 

"Hehehehh", they both smiled as they giggled a bit.

"Lie down."

"Okay", and both of them did that. Ron was now fingering the two boys quite easily, and like earlier, they loved it. Ron was taking advantage and tickle them from inside the butt hole, trying to find the spot. Coby and Jake were enjoying that, giggling and laughing as he tickled them, digging to find their special spots. Jake and Coby were biting his lips in enjoyment as Ron kept going with the cavity search, until he finally found it, the spot which made them moan extra loud with extra pleasure.

"You weren't kidding, this feels slippery and tight" 

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Ohhhhhh"

"I just love how you guys moan,"

"Ahhhhhhh"

"MMmmmmm"

"Ohhhh, hmmmmmm"

"Ohhhhhh ahhhhhh"

"So, who wants to get fucked first?"

"Me me me me me!", they both chirped at the same time.

"Hehe...OK, OK, one at the time, hmmm...how about...", Ron thought about how to decide this, "Flip this here coin", he then took out a coin, "Whoever gets it right gets fucked first."; The Asian Boy takes the coin and they flip it

"Tails!", Coby shouts as the coin falls, and it shows Heads, meaning Jake was to be fucked first. "Awww" Coby moaned;

"Don't worry", Jake said, "You're gonna get it after me!"

"And if you want", Ron suggested, "Maybe you and me can both fuck Jake together before I get to you."

"I'd love to" 

"Heheh."; Coby just positioned himself so he can suck Jake's cock while Ron began licking around Jake's ass cheeks and hole. The two entranced boys were moaning softly at the contact, and even Ron was making some pleasured noises himself.

"Hmmm...hmmm Jake.", both Coby and Ron moaned, Jake was just smiling and loving the attention he was getting.

"Hell yeah, all eyes on me" moans Jake as he starts to get sucked by Coby and his moans were muffled by it when he found out Coby was getting fingered by his boyfriend; Ron on the other hand was moving faster and faster into the dragon and after a few more licks/kisses, Ron began to prepare his dick to enter the tight hole, and pretty soon Jake was turned to be almost on Ron's lap, with both Ron and Coby's dicks positioned to enter Jake's hole together, Ron still layed down while Coby was almost sitting on Jake's back.

"Ready, boy?" asks Ron to Jake

"I was born ready" Jake replies, and on that note both Coby and Ron began to push their dicks slowly into Jake's tight dragon ass. Jake couldn't help, but let a big roar of pleasure; Coby was holding himself the tightest since he despite his home state being a distance away, he just loved to be close to Jake. Ron also kept tight of the two of them. Soon enough, Ron and Coby were all the way inside of Jake & his tight ass. Jake just moaned high as the two boys started to move alternatively inside him and the dragon just moaned and started say dirty words

"Yeah...fill my asshole...fill my fucking dragon asshole...give me that all night!", he said to both Jake and Coby, unable to control himself any longer, he wanted to be fucked, he wanted to be filled, and he was going to get it. Ron and Coby were, of course, happy to oblige. "Mhmm...mhhmmm yeah... give me that...make...me...cum!" 

"Ahhh yeah", Ron moaned.

"Ohhhhhhh", Coby also moaned, "Mmmmmmmph!"

"Ahhhh we will, Jake", Ron said;

"We will make you cum all over!", Coby added.

"Hehe...yeah...yeaaaah...oh fuck!"

"Ahhh, ahhh yeah, ahhhh"

"Mmmmmmmm, mmmmmmmm." 

"Oh, I'm wanna cum so bad" Jake moaned out loudly:

"Do it, Jakey", Coby replied.

"Yeah, cum for us", Ron added in.

"OK...Here I come...AAAAAAAAH!", and as Jake then began ejaculating, his own hole began clasping tightly around Coby and Ron's cocks, giving the two a rather extra bit of tightness and also sensation down there, providing the final push that they needed to finish. This, of course, resulted in: The two cocks inside bursting and Coby & Ron both letting out loud roars of pleasure from their mouths:

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!"

"I'M CUMMMMMING TOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHH FUCK SO AM IIIIII!"

The three exploded for the first time, on Jake's asshole was the mixed cum of his two lovers and also on his body. Right after the two finished with Jake...it was Coby's turn: Coby was on his fours, with his mouth receiving Jake's still hard cock covered in semen while Ron was inserting himself on him. Ron wasted no time in realizing not only how nice it was to squeeze Coby's bubble butt, but also how tight his hole was. It was even tigther than Jake's.

"Hmmm" Coby yelped as he felt the cock entering in his hole, it was a wonderful feeling for him as the big, thick cock pushed it's way in to his tight little hole, and of course the sounds of his moan were wonderful too.

"You like this, Cobes?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face as he heard Coby's sounds.

"He loves it, I know this eyes and sound" Jake responded, also smiling.

"Heheh, nice."

"Move your dick, he's gonna love it more" 

"Heheh", and Ron wasted no time in beginning to thrust into/out of Coby's tight bubble butt, all while keeping one hand groping his right butt cheek. Coby was feeling in heaven on his position, definitely loving each and every second of it.

"Mhmmmhmmhhmm!" 

"Ohhhhh yeaahh."

"Hmmm,....HHMMMM!"" 

"Ahhh, ahhh fuck, I'm, I'm gonna cuumm."

"Mhmmmaaah...cum on me" 

"Ahhh, mmmmm, about tooo."

"Ahhh yeaahh, me tooooo!" The three were now on their final thrusts before they could burst until Ron eventually rammed right into Coby's sweet spot.

"AAAAAAAAH!" 

"OHHHHHHHHHHH HERE I CUUUUUMMMMM!"

"AND ME TOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OOOOOH YES! FIIIIIIL ME!""

"I AM, I AAAMMMMMMM!"

Coby was now feeling the cum around him, Ron's all over the outside and inside of his ass, while Jake's was all over his mouth, throat and face. He was definitely adoring it all, loving it all, and taking it all in like he was a true champ.

Some time later, Ron woke up of his sex-induced craze and saw the two boys snuggling into each other and realized what happened; 

"Woah....", was all he could say as he realized what had happened. What helped him of course was the fact both Coby and Jake had their asses leaking and filled with his cum. "Oh boy...what just ha-how much time I was asleep?" Ron thought, he sees his clock and he got surprised, he took the stereo he was looking for, gives a couple of 100 bucks, puts his clothes on and got out of the place.

Soon enough, Coby and Jake woke up

"Wha-what just happened?", Coby asked, breaking a moment of silence.

"I....I dunno" Jake answered with, "I think I blacked out or somethin'."

"Me too...hey, where's Ron?" 

"Huh? Oh, well, I dunno either....looks like he might have left."

"Awww, I wanted him to stay with us more."

"Yeah, me too."

"But at least...I have to spend time with you...still, you look so hot naked."

"Yeah....so do you by the way.....heheheh." 

"Hehe...at least we have time together, I forgot how hot you look when you're naked and covered in cum."

"Heheh, I can say the same about you."; Cody then blushed and said to Jake;

"You know, I feel kind of exhausted right now, but I'll like some cuddling from you."

"Sounds good to me too."; Coby gets close to his boyfriend and asks in a sweet tone:

"Can I have a cup of sugar from my favorite mack-daddy?" 

"I think you know you don't have to ask for that.", Jake said with a smirk on his face.

"Hehehe" Coby got near to his boyfriend and started to kiss sweetly, until they hear the bell of the entrance again and a familiar voice.

"Jake...why is the counter unattended?"

"GRAMPS!", and of course with that, Jake had to cut short with cuddling and kissing Coby and act fast. The two quickly wiped off the cum of the place, put on their clothes and run to the counter, without noticing the broken bottle. Once there, Jake was the one who did all of the talking.

"Hey Gramps, how's everything going?" Jake asked;

"Everything is going fine", Jake's grandpa Lao Shi Luong answered with, "How were things over here? Did you have any problems?"

"No, not really...it was just boring and we have just one customer so don't worry."

"Are you sure there were no problems?"

"Nope, just me and Coby being alone.", Jake said with a very innocent look to his face.

"All right then, I'm going upstairs; apparently Fu was asking for his bottle of Eros' Lust cologne and I have to give him it for one of his dates", It was a matter of time Gramps found out about the broken bottle...and it was the las time that the two had sex in the store.


End file.
